1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a print control method for a host device of a printer, and relates more particularly to a print control method that enables controlling the print speed to assure the desired print quality without changing existing applications or drivers.
2. Related Art
In POS systems used in supermarkets and other retail businesses, multiple terminal devices (registers) connected over a network to a server operate and run different processes according to applications locally installed on each terminal. A printer is typically connected to each terminal device (POS terminal), and produces receipts and coupons as instructed by the application. Systems that are configured similarly to a POS system and similarly produce printouts are used in hospitals and package delivery companies.
Advances in technology and the desire to improve business operations after such systems are deployed often create a need to modify and improve the system. However, because the system is central to business operation and typically constantly in use, and is often connected to other systems in complex ways, upgrading applications is normally not simple.
Attempts to solve this problem as it relates to output process functions including the following.
JP-A-8-69427 discloses a device that executes the functions of a modem in a personal computer in which the microprocessor and memory required by a conventional modem can be eliminated without needing to modify existing application programs.
JP-A-2006-338443 discloses a device that by accessing a single communication port can print simultaneously from a printer connected to another communication port and thereby enable duplicate printing without modifying the applications.
Because of how linear codes such as barcodes and two-dimensional code symbols that are printed on receipts, for example, are used, high print quality is important and may require printing at a slower print speed than when printing other objects. Even when control enabling changing the print speed is possible in the printer used to print such print objects, if the print data sent from the host device does not contain a command to change the print speed when printing such an object, the printer may not recognize that a print object requires changing the print speed, and may print the object at the normal print speed.
A system upgrade that resolves this problem preferably enables modifying the POS system or similar system without changing existing applications.
This problem cannot be solved by the methods disclosed in JP-A-8-69427 and JP-A-2006-338443. A further problem with processes handled at the operating system kernel layer as described in JP-A-2006-338443 is that creating functions (program development) at the kernel layer is not simple and functions are limited.